It's Hard to Explain
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: Isis moves to Japan after the Battle City Finals. What happens when she gets a phone call by Mai? Looks like someone has a secret admirer! (IxM)(one-shot)


It's Hard to Explain

Isis Ishtar sat in the living room, bored out of her mind. She had moved to Japan with her brother a Rishid over a month ago, and she hadn't adjusted to the change yet. Her mind kept wondering to a deep desire that she had yearned for since the Battle City Finals, Mai Kujaku. It was strange that she had fallen so in madly in love so quickly. From the moment Isis spotted her, she was head over heels in love. But, Mai had her sights set on Jonouchi Katsuya. Isis was saddened when she heard the news, but she had to move on with her life. But, her life seemed so empty without love.

She sighed heavily. Her brother and Rishid had left hours ago. More than likely at Ryou's house, pestering him and his darker half, Bakura. Isis laughed half-heartedly as she thought about what her brother was doing. She cared for him deeply, but it wasn't the care and love she was yearning for. Her thoughts began to drift back to Mai again. Isis shook her head as a faint blush feel across her tanned cheeks.

The phone rang, which made Isis jump in shock. She rushed over and picked the phone up. She could hear screaming and crashing noises. Isis put the phone to her ear, hand slightly shaking as she heard the voice on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice belonged to Mai.

"Hello, who is this?" Isis asked, trying to be polite.

"It's Mai, Isis it that you?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"Very wrong! I can't talk about it right now...would you be able to meet me at the café in an hour?"

"Of course." Isis nodded.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Mai hung up.

Isis hung up as her breath became short. She put her hand over her heart and felt it's quick beating. She smiled as her eyes closed in a pensive manner. _'I am so lucky...Mai wants to meet ME at the café in an hour! Oh, dear, I need to get ready! Oh...what am I so worried about? I'm already dressed and I shouldn't be thinking that way...'_

Isis shook her head as she began to walk to the café, where her secret crush would be waiting. When she arrived at the set time, she found Mai sitting in a booth with her arms crossed over her chest. Isis sat across from Mai and stared at her for a moment. Mai, who was lost in her thoughts, blinked when she realized Isis was sitting across from her.

"Oh, Isis, I'm sorry. I just have so much on my mind! That jerk Jonouchi's dating Kaiba! Can you believe it?! Why on earth would Jonouchi love that egotistical, selfish, arrogant, stuck-up brat?!"

"I can't exactly say. He must love something about Kaiba..."

"Ugh...after all the training I did with that boy..."

"Training?" Isis asked curiously.

"Yeah. I tried to help Jonouchi with his little 'love crisis' that he was whining about. Had I known he was trying to impress Kaiba, I would've declined like that!" Mai snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"You mean, you and him weren't dating?"

Mai laughed. Isis blinked and was thrown for a loss. Mai hugged her waist due to her intense laughter. Isis waited patiently for Mai to calm herself down. When Mai was done, she rubbed her teary eyes and smiled at Isis.

"I never loved Jonouchi! I didn't even like him more than friends! Who gave you that idea, Hun?"

"Just silly rumors..."

"I bet Honda started those..." Mai muttered.

"Would you two like some coffee?" A young waiter asked as he stood beside the two girls.

"Yes, please." They both said at the same time.

"Very well, ladies." The waiter nodded as he left.

Both girls now sat silently. Both staring at their surroundings or at each other on occasion. Before either of them realized it, the waiter had returned with their coffee. He placed it before each of them, winked and walked off. Mai groaned when the waiter was out of hearing range.

"I'm so sick of every guy winking before he leaves! Don't you get annoyed by that?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to find someone who wouldn't wink at me every time I walked down the street or start drooling if I took a single step, you know?"

"That's just how guys are...not all of them, but it's hard to find a gentlemen nowadays..."

"Hmm...you're right..."

Both girls drank their coffee as they talked about a variety of things. Before both girls realized it, they had gone through three cups of coffee and the café was starting to close. They paid the bill and left. Mai smiled as a cool breeze rushed by, flowing her wavy blonde hair. Isis was stunned at Mai's beauty as a blush came across her cheeks, although no one could tell.

"Hey, Isis, since you went out of your way to help me I as thinking I could get you something!"

"Oh, there's no need for that..." Isis said modestly.

"Come on, Hun. It's my treat!" Mai grabbed Isis' hand as she ran off to a small chocolate store. Mai grabbed a marvelously wrapped box and placed it at the counter.

"That will be $24.95, ma'am." The boy at the counter said.

"Mai, that's too much!"

"Nonsense! It's too little if you ask me!" Mai placed the money on the counter. "Keep the change, Hun."

"Uh...h-have a nice day!" The boy blushed as the two girls left.

"I love doing that! Just the reaction when I say I simple line like 'keep the change'. Priceless!" Mai handed the chocolate to Isis. "Here, this is yours."

"Mai, you really didn't have to..."

"It doesn't bother me, Hun. Just consider it a thank you."

"Hey, Mai, do you want to come over to my house? My brother's gone and we could talk some more."

"Sounds like fun! Of course!"

Isis smiled happily. From some strange miracle, she went from bored to having her crush going over to her house! Isis was so busy talking and thinking wonderful thoughts that she didn't even realize how quickly she had reached home. Isis opened the door and stepped inside.

"So, Isis, what do you want to talk about?" Mai asked as she stepped inside.

"I...was thinking about someone special...and was wondering...if you could help me..."

"Oh? Well, what's so special about this person?"

"I love them..."

"OH!" Mai smiled as she giggled.

Isis sat down and placed the chocolates on her lap. Mai sat next to her and smiled eagerly. Isis opened the box to see fancy little chocolates. Isis took one and put it into her mouth, tasting the sweet flavor in her mouth. Mai grabbed on and popped it into her mouth.

"You like them?" Mai asked.

"Yes."

"I'm glad. So, about your love, when did you fall in love with them?"

"In the Battle City Finals...ever since I laid eyes on that gorgeous, spectacular, magnificent...oh, I'm sorry about that..." Isis blushed.

"Don't worry about it!"

Mai and Isis talked and continued to gorge the chocolates until there was one left in the box. Isis took it and handed it to Mai. Mai gave her a curious look. Isis nodded as Mai nodded back and placed the delicate chocolate into her mouth. a bit of the sweet treat lingered on her lips.

"Um, Mai, you have some on your lips."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"I guess that better come off." Mai leaned forward and kissed Isis' lips tenderly. Isis was overcome with joy and bliss as she tasted Mai's lips upon her own. When Mai pulled away, Isis heard three simple and desirable words chorusing through her ears.

"Isis, I love you."

"Mai, I love you too!" Isis hugged Mai as she began to kiss Mai's cheek. Mai purred happily as they began to go on a kissing frenzy.

The door opened and Marik and Rishid walked in. Both of them were wide-eyed to see Mai and Isis kissing. Rishid's mouth almost dropped to the floor while Marik just stared. Both boys left quietly, leaving the happy new couple to their business.

"Mai..."

"Yeah, Hun?"

"I'm so glad that I have you..."

"Same here...I love you!" They both smiled as they were engulfed by the moment and passionate kisses.


End file.
